Strathcona County Emergency Services (Alberta)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 1933 Sherwood Drive Built 1975 :Squad 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#015090) :Tower 1 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/2x40F/100' mid-mount tower) (SN#407010) :Tanker 1 - 1991 White / General Body & Equipment (840/2700) :Rescue 1 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Rosenbauer :Brush 1 - 2000 Ford F550 / General Body & Equipment (port./220) :Special Operations '- 2002 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment :'Special Operations - :Ambulance 'Ford E-450 Crestline model (up to four units) :'Airboat 1 - 2007 Canadian Airboat Ltd. :Crew Van - 20?? Chevrolet Express :Parade - 1955 GMC Fire Station 2 - 22142 South Cooking Lake Road Built 1970 :Engine 2 (F18) - 1999 Freightliner FL112 / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 2261) :Tanker 2 - 2004 Sterling LT9513 / General Body & Equipment (?/2800) :Brush 2 '- 1999 Ford F-450 / General Body & Equipment (port./250) Fire Station 3 - 6 Main Street, Ardrossan ''Built 1977 :'''Squad 3 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Spartan ERV pumper (1665/500/100F) (SO#213009-01) :Tanker 3 - 1991 Volvo WCS-64 / General Body & Equipment (?/2600) :Brush 3 - 1999 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment (port./250) Fire Station 4 - 55305 Range Road 214 Built 2001 :Squad 4 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) :Tanker 4 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SO#210073) :Brush 4 '- 201? Ford F-450 Super Cab / System One :'ATV 4 - Polaris 900 6x6 ATV equipped with brush fire tank and pump :Ambulance Ford E-450 Crestline model (up to 2 units) Fire Station 5 - 2099 Clover Bar Road Built 1991 :Squad 5 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F/CAFS) :Tanker 5 - 2010 Freightliner M2-112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SN#09124) :Platoon Chief - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe SSV :Ambulance 'Ford E-450 Crestline model (up to 2 units) Fire Station 6 - 915 Bison Way ''Built 2013 :'''Squad 6 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Spartan ERV (1665/500/100F) (SO#212124-01) :Tower 6 (F-002) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (1665/250/100' mid-mount tower) (SO#211012-01) :Tanker 6 (F-066) - 2012 Freightliner M2-112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SO#212054-01) :Rescue 6 (F-032) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SO#819) :Brush 6 (F-067) - 2013 Ford F-450 Super Cab / System One (port./250/10F) :Command - 2000 Winnebago WFG355 :Ambulance 'Ford E-450 Crestline model (up to four units) :'Chief - 201? Dodge Durango SSV :Deputy Chief - 201? Chevrolet Impala :Support 6 - Carries the Wildland Support, and Firefighter Rehab Seacans. :Wildland Support Seacan - :Firefighter Rehab Seacan '- :'Logistics Trailer - :Fire Investigation Truck - :Fire Investigation Trailer - :Safety & Training - 2002 Ford F550 / General Body & Equipment :Safety & Training - 2016 Ford Expedition :Safety & Training - 201? Dodge Grand Caravan :Fire Prevention - 201? Nissan Murano :Fire Prevention - 201? Dodge Grand Caravan Assignment Unknown :2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Spartan ERV pumper (1665/500) (SO#214074-01) :(F7) - 2001 Sterling LT9500 / General Body & Equipment pumper/tanker (1050/2800) :2000 Ford F550 / General Body & Equipment brush tender (port./250) :(F42) - 2001 Ford F550 / General light rescue :(F8) - 1997 Chevrolet K3500 / General Body & Equipment brush tender (port./220) :(F10) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1234) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1120) On order Tenders were called for a new tanker in December 2016 (#16.0036). Retired Apparatus :2000 Polaris Ranger 6x6 (former ATV 4) :1997 International S2674 / General Body & Equipment tanker (?/2800) (Sold to Smeaton Fire Department) :(F19) - 1989 White WCS42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 982) :(F15) - 1989 White WCS42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 981) :(F4) - 1988 White WCS42 / General Body & Equipment heavy rescue :(F32) - 1986 GMC K3500 / Superior mini-pumper (port./200) (SN#SE 726) :1984 International S1954 / Superior tanker (325/1000) (SN#SE 568) :1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/?) (SN#SE 416) :(F25) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior/Simon tower (1050/250/103' Simon Snorkel) (SN#SE 361) :1982 International S1824 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 490) (Sold to Lamont County) :1980 International Cargostar / Pierreville front-mount pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-1029) :1980 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (625/?) :1980? ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 331) :1978 GMC K35 / General Body & Equipment (200/250) (former Brush Truck 4) :1978? ? / Superior tanker (SN#SE 216) :1975? ? / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 40) :1975? ? / Superior pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 79) :1969 Ford / Thibault :1968 T6H4521 GM rebuilt in 1992 by Paling as an Allouette 35 model (96-35) (former rehab bus) :1958 Fargo / King pumper (SN#5826) External Links *Strathcona County Fire Department *Strathcona County Firefighters (IAFF Local 2461) Station Map Category:Strathcona County Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus